Between Love and Hate
by Amaya Katsumi
Summary: Awalnya Naruto menjadikan Hinata sebagai bentuk balas dendamnya kepada Neji. Tapi dirinyalah yang malah terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri.
1. Bab I

**Between Love and Hate**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Rate : K (untuk chapter ini saja)

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung (dan kesalahan lainnya)

* * *

Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu bersyukur. Dari pengalamanku selama ini, aku telah banyak belajar. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Tuhan memang adil.

…

Hai, perkenalkan! Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku mempunyai ciri-ciri fisik yang paling menonjol yaitu pada rambutku yang berwarna pirang jabrik, bola mata biru, 3 pasang kumis kucing di pipi, dan kulit berwarna tan. Sekarang umurku telah beranjak 12 tahun.

Selama 10 tahun, aku tinggal bersama guruku, Umino Iruka. Bagiku, dia sudah seperti ayah kandungku sendiri. Jika aku mendapat nilai bagus, Iruka-sensei akan mentraktirku makan. Walaupun hidup sangat berkecukupan, aku sangat bahagia.

Dalam pergaulan, aku mempunyai banyak teman. Dan yang paling dekat denganku adalah si Teme. Ups, maksudku Uchiha Sasuke. Aku akui, dia itu tampan, pintar, kaya raya. Tapi, mulutnya itu sangat jelek. Tak jarang kami beradu mulut jika bertemu. Namun bagiku, rasanya sangat menyenangkan bersamanya. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri. Sasuke selalu mengajakku berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan mobil jemputannya. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi rival untuknya.

Aku juga mempunyai orang yang kusukai. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura. Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakan cinta padanya. walaupun aku sangat dekat dengannya, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Meskipun dia terlihat cuek, gelagat Sasuke memperlihatkan kalau dia juga menyukai gadis berambut pink itu.

Ada seseorang yang sangat kukagumi selama ini. Dia adalah Namikaze Minato, seorang walikota Konoha. Dia juga merupakan seorang konglomerat yang mendirikan Namikaze Group dan juga SMA Konoha. Jika aku lulus, aku sangat ingin melanjutkan sekolah ke sana. Katanya sekolah itu sangatlah disiplin dan ketat saingan. Tapi akan kuusahakan untuk masuk ke sana. Karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin kan? Itulah kata-kata yang kudengar dari sang walikota saat berpidato yang kulihat di TV. Namikaze Minato adalah orang yang jenius dan hebat. Awalnya dia hanyalah seorang yang nol, namun sekarang dia adalah sosok yang bernilai tinggi. Ah, aku harap bisa seperti dia.

Dia juga mempunyai istri cantik yang bernama Kushina. Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah. Aku juga selalu bermimpi untuk mempunya ibu sepertinya. Sesosok perempuan yang sangat baik hati.

…

Di sekolah, aku dikenal sebagai murid paling bodoh dan suka berbuat onar. Dari jumlah murid sebanyak 30 orang, akulah yang selalu mendapat rangking pertama…. Errrr… rangking pertama, dari bawah. Yah, paling bawah. Si Teme itulah yang selalu menjadi juara di kelas. Menyebalkan!

Berkali-kali aku dipanggil oleh wali kelas karena kenakalanku. Tapi di sisi lain, aku selalu membela diriku saat dituduh menghajar seorang anak yang menghinaku. Kau anak haramlah, kamu anak pungut dari tong sampahlah, kamu anak yang tidak inginkanlah sehingga aku dibuang, ya ya ya bla bla bla. Dan yang paling membuatku marah adalah saat mereka menghina Iruka-sensei. Mereka berkata kalau Iruka-sensei terlalu bodoh karena mau memungut anak haram sepertiku. Tentu aku tidak terima itu dan langsung menghajarnya. Biasanya aku yang akan babak belur, tapi waktu itu merekalah yang tepar ulahku. Lalu anak-anak itu mengadu kepada orang tuanya dan menuntut sekolah. Namun akhirnya mereka malu sendiri karena itu salah anak-anak itu sendiri.

Yap, cukup bernostalgianya. Selama 6 bulan, aku melewati sekolah terakhirku. Ada yang bilang, nilaiku kali ini meningkat. Tapi, Iruka-sensei dan para guru merahasiakannya. Dia terus menyuruhku belajar yang rajin untuk bisa lulus ujian. Mereka merahasiakannya bukan tanpa tujuan. Namun agar para murid lebih bersemangat untuk belajar dan lebih meningkatkan nilai serta prestasi mereka. Begitu pula denganku. Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin menjadi sosok yang diakui dan dikagumi banyak orang. Juga sukses seperti Namikaze Minato. Ya, aku ingin sekali seperti dia. Apapun kulakukan agar bisa mencapai cita-citaku.

Akhirnya setelah seminggu lamanya melakukan ujian, hari ini adalah yang terakhir. Ujian tertulis sangat membuatku sakit kepala. Aku lebih suka olahraga dan itu sudah kulakukan. Dan sekarang, aku harus menjawab pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh para guru secara langsung.

Huffttt, sangat melelahkan. Begitu menguras otak. Aku tidak yakin sama sekali dengan ujian yang kulewati selama ini. Besok akan diumumkan hasilnya. Aku sangat takut dengan nilaiku yang tidak memuaskan. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus? Bagaimana jika aku harus mengulang setahun lagi? Bagaimana jika aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Arrrghhhh! Aku meremeas rambutku frustasi. Aku tidak percaya dengan diriku sendiri.

"Tenanglah, Naruto!"

Iruka-sensei menurunkan tanganku yang berada di kepalaku. Aku menatapnya dengan padangan sulit diartikan.

"Aku sungguh tidak yakin dengan ujian ini. Aku tidak percaya dengan diriku."

Setelah itu, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Dapat kulihat bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman saat kucuri pandangannya.

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuanmu? Kau tidak percaya dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku menatap orang yang telah merawatku sampai saat ini.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat bodoh. Untuk berhitung pun dia tidak bisa. IQ-nya sangat rendah karena kelainan saat lahir. Semua guru yang mengajarnya sudah menyerah. Dia tetap saja tidak bisa menguasai satu pun pelajaran. Suatu hari dia kabur dari rumah di tengah-tengah hujan, dan melihat ada batu yang berlubang terkena tetesan air hujan. Setelah itu, dia mencari tahu kenapa bisa terjadi hal itu bisa terjadi. Setelah tersadar, dia kembali lagi ke rumah dan belajar dengan giat. Akhirnya dia murid dengan nilai paling tinggi di kelasnya. Pelajaran yang bisa diambil adalah, hujan saja bisa menghancurkan batu yang begitu kerasnya seiring waktu berjalan. Apalagi kita?"

Mendengar cerita Iruka-sensei, aku jadi tersadar. Selama ini aku telah giat belajar dengan Iruka-sensei sampai aku bisa. Aku juga telah banyak menjuarai prestasi di bidang olahraga antar sekolah. Aku harus percaya dengan kemampuanku.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!"

…

Kakiku tidak bisa diam. Begitu juga dengan kedua tanganku yang terkepal dan bergetar. Nama demi nama dipanggil oleh Ibiki-sensei untuk mengambil buku hasil belajar selama di sekolah. Teman-temanku yang lain bersama orang tuanya, sedangkan aku? Ada Iruka-sensei kok.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Aku terperanjat begitu namaku dipanggil. Aku segera mengikuti Iruka-sensei dari belakang dengan rasa cemas.

Saat Ibiki-sensei menatapku tajam, aku bersembunyi di belakang Iruka-sensei. Namun, aku melihat Ibiki-sensei sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah. Apakah artinya itu?

"Omaedeto, Naruto!"

Dengan wajah bingung tak percaya, aku mengambil buku rapotku. Melihat angka-angka yang tertera di sana, membuatku membulatkan mata.

"Kau lulus dengan nilai sangat memuaskan." Ucap Iruka-sensei.

Aku semakin tidak percaya setelah aku melihat buku rapotku. Apa ini lelucon? Ini bukan mimpi kan? Ada perasaan seolah aku ingin meledak.

"YEEEEAAAAYYYY!" tanpa kusadari aku berteriak sangat kencang. "Arigatou, Ibiki-sensei!"

Saking bahagianya, aku melompat memeluk Ibiki-sensei dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali meskipun dirinya meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Arigatou, Iruka-sensei!" aku memeluk Iruka-sensei sambil menangis bahagia.

"Doita, Naruto." Iruka-sensei balas memelukku.

Orang-orang memandangku dengan berbagai variasi. Ada yang tidak percaya, kecewa, datar, atau pun ikut senang dan terharu melihat drama keluarga versiku. Haha! Aku tidak peduli apapun yang mereka pikirkan atau katakan. Mereka tidak aku yang sebenarnya.

…

"Ini." Iruka-sensei menyodorkan gelas berisi ocha panas. "Udara begitu dingin."

Ya. memang benar. bulan Oktober identic dengan daun-daun berwarna orange yang berguguran. Musim yang paling kusukai karena pada bulan inilah aku lahir.

Walaupun aku tidak mengetahui orang tuaku, aku sangat bahagia. Bersantai menikmati segelas ocha di bangku taman sambil memandang dedaunan yang berguguran seperti sekarang ini.

"Naruto, aku mempunyai Sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Iruka-sensei yang membuatku mengangkat sebelah alis.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan, muncul sosok yang tak asing bagiku. Yang membuatku terkejut adalah…. Sosok itu memang sangat tidak terduga.

"Ini adalah hadiah kelulusanmu, dan juga ulang tahunmu. Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto!"

Dan setelah itu, wanita berambut merah berlari dan merentangkan kedua tangannya padaku.

"Naruto, anakku!" ucap wanita berambut merah.

What? Apa katanya? Anakku? Mereka juga tahu namaku. Hal ini membuatku semakin bingung. Seorang pria yang sangat kuidolakan datang bersama istrinya, dan sekarang aku berada dalam pelukan wanita ini dengan mendengar kata yang sungguh membuatku tidak percaya.

"Naruto, akhirnya kami menemukanmu. Selama 12 tahun ini aku mencarimu tapi tidak kutemukan. Dan Iruka memberitahuku kalau kau ada bersamanya. Ternyata margamu yang diubah." Jelas pria berambut kuning itu.

"Gomen, karena kami tidak ada bersamamu selama 12 tahun ini. Go sotsugyou omedetou, Naruto!" lanjutnya sambil menepuk puncak kepalaku lalu mengusapnya.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Naruto!" ucap wanita yang kini kutahu statusnya sebagai ibu kandungku.

Kami saling berpelukan melepas rindu. Aku menangis haru karena ternyata orang yang selama ini kuidolakan adalah orang tua kandungku. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Iruka-sensei yang telah merawat dan menjagaku selama ini. Jika bukan karena dia, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu ayah dan ibuku.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan, boleh kupanggil begitu?" tanyaku ragu sambil menggaruk pipiku yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja, nak! Kami memang ayah dan ibumu. Dan kau adalah anak kami."

"Boleh kuminta satu permintaan?" tanyaku lagi.

Aku ragu untuk meminta hal ini. Tapi, jika tidak, aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Iruka-sensei sendirian.

"Bolehkah Iruka-sensei ikut bersama kita? Tou-chan bisa memberinya pekerjaan."

Tou-chan tampak berpikir terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu, kaa-chan mengangguk padanya.

"Ya, Naruto! Nanti akan kupikirkan apa pekerjaannya setelah di rumah."

Iruka-sensei tampak terkejut dengan permintaanku dan persetujuan tou-chan.

"Itu sebagai ucapan terima kasih kami karena telah menjaga dan merawat Naruto. Arigatou, Iruka-san!" Ucap kaa-chan.

"Sekarang kemasi barang-barangmu dan Naruto. Kalian ikut bersama kami." Lanjut tou-chan.

"Arigatou, Namikaze-sama!"

.

.

.

End

* * *

Amaya's note :

Amaya coming! NaruHina lagi!

Ceritanya mungkin bakal berpairing NaruShion. Tapi itu cuma sementara. Baru nanti lanjut ke pairing NaruHina. Kan namanya juga ngalalakon dulu :D

Fic 2 in 1 lagi proses. Dan Amaya lagi mau ngepublish Menggapaimu. Tapi ceritanya mau direwrite dulu.

Tetap review sebagai dukungan serta kritiknya ya! :)

Arigaotou gozaimasu


	2. BAB II : CHAPTER 1

**Between Love and Hate**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruShion (sementara)

Rate : T+ (bisa saja naik)

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung, pasaran (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Naruto POV

Kututup pintu mobil setelah kuparkirkan. Kakiku melangkah menuju satu tujuan. Orang-orang berlalu-lalang di depanku. Para gadis menatapku dengan wajah memerah. Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku melihat perlakuan para kaum hawa itu menatapku. Saat aku akan memasuki koridor, langkahku terhenti saat melihat dua orang yang sangat kukenal tengah bergandengan tangan.

Laki-laki berambut biru tua tengah menggaet gadis berambut pink. Aku tidak percaya! Kukira Sasuke tidak menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura. Dia terlalu mementingkan harga dirinya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada orang yang disukainya.

Aku menyeringai saat mereka mendekatiku.

"Biar kutebak! Kalian sudah berpacaran?" tanyaku.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku, mereka malah memalingkan muka dengan wajah memerah. Sungguh kalian pasangan yang aneh!

"Kukira Teme tidak akan pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura-chan. Ternyata seorang Uchiha bisa membuang egonya juga."

"Urusai!"

Lihatlah! Si Teme ini memalingkan wajahnya. Lucu sekali karena jarang sekali melihat temanku ini pipinya merona karena malu.

Setelah mengantar Sakura ke kelasnya, kami memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Lagi-lagi kami sebangku sampai ke bangku SMA tingkat akhir ini. Sakura bilang, kami ini sangat tidak terpisahkan, meskipun sifat dan bakat kami sangat berlawanan. Tapi ada banyak juga kesamaan di antara kami.

Tahukan kalian, kalau aku dan dia sama-sama menyukai olahraga? Ohh, aku lupa kalau tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak menyukai olahraga. Maaf! Tapi tidak pernah kukira kalau di sekolah pun aku dan dia mengambil ekskul yang sama. Seperti sepak bola, basket, serta karate. Dalam pelajaran akademik pun kami adalah rival. Walau aku yang lebih sering kalah sih. Tapi dia itu sangat tidak bersahabat dan mempunyai mulut yang jelek! Ekspresinya pun sangat menyebalkan!

…

Jam pelajaran telah selesai! Semua murid berhambura keluar kelas. Ada yang pergi ke perpustakaan, ke kantin, menaiki bus, dijemput mobil, ada yang mengarah ke mall, ada juga yang pergi ke belakang sekolah. Tapi yang paling banyak adalah yang pulang ke rumahnya! Haha!

Namun berbeda denganku yang berdiri dari lantai atas sekolah. Bahuku bersandar pada tembok. Dan mataku terpaku pada seorang gadis di lapangan basket. Seorang gadis yang selama ini menarik perhatianku. Tujuanku masuk ke klub basket adalah karena dia.

Pertemuan kami diawali saat pertama kali masuk ke sekolah ini. Di saat sekolah telah sepi, gadis itu sedang bermain basket sendirian. Berkali-kali tangannya melemparkan bola ke dalam ring. Aku jadi tertarik untuk gabung bermain bersamanya. Kemudian aku menantangnya untuk bermain satu lawan satu. Dia pun setuju. Tapi akhirnya, akulah yang menang. Dari sana kami dekat.

Berkali-kali kami bertemu dan mengobrol di taman sekolah. Akhirnya aku mulai menyukainya. Di saat aku ingin mengatakan cinta, hatiku hancur mendengar dirinya sudah bertunangan. Meski pun belum menikah dan aku masih mempunyai kesempatan, tetap saja aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. mereka dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka dan mengikat mereka dalam pertunangan. Padahal aku tahu tunangannya itu bukan orang yang baik. Dia tidak mencintai tunangannya. Laki-laki itu tidak pernah berbuat baik kepadanya. Tapi gadis itu selalu mengatakan 'baik-baik saja' atau 'tidak apa-apa' kepadaku.

"Kau masih saja memperhatikan Shion!"

Terdengar suara feminism setelah tangannya menepuk bahuku. Kulihat lagi gadis yang sedari tadi menjadi objekku, tapi sekarang dia sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin dia sudah pulang.

"Sakura? Di mana Sasuke?" tanyaku.

"Ahh, dia bilang masih ada urusan. Tadinya aku ingin pergi membeli buku di seberang. Tapi Sasuke-kun bilang untuk memintamu untuk mengantarkanku."

Sialan si Teme itu! jika dia mempunyai masalah, pasti selalu ditimpalkan kepadaku. Aku tahu Sakura itu tidak akan hanya membeli buku. Dan itu membuat uangku cepat menipis. Kenapa sih si Teme itu pelit sekali? Aku tidak tahu apa dan berapa banyak barang yang akan dibeli Sakura sekarang.

Aku pun pasrah untuk mengikuti keinginan Sakura. Gadis ini langsung saja menarik tanganku. Teme, di mana sih kau ini? Tou-chan, kaa-chan, help me!

Saat di koridor, langkah kami dihentikan oleh suara keributan yang tak jauh dari sini.

'BUK PAK'

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat dua orang, laki-laki dan perempuan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku.

"SUDAH KUBILANG BERAPA KALI UNTUK TIDAK MENGATAKAN APAPUN PADA ORANG TUAKU!" bentak seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang tengah menjambak rambut seorang perempuan.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun! Kumohon lepaskan aku! Sakiiiit!" lirih gadis yang rambutnya sedang dijambak.

Suara mereka bahkan terdengar olehku dan Sakura. Sungguh geram melihat perlakuan lelaki itu. tidak punya hati kepada perempuan pun!

"Itu Neji dan Shion kan?" gumam Sakura.

"Hoi, Naruto! Kau mau kemana?" panggil Sakura saat aku berjalan meninggalkannya. "Hei, kau tidak berniat membantu Shion, kan?" Sakura menahanku. "Kita tidak berhak mencampuri urusan mereka. Mereka itu sudah bertunangan! Kau juga bisa dibunuh Neji!"

Ucapan Sakura seolah tidak kupedulikan. Aku tetap berjalan, berniat menolong gadis yang kusukai. Meski aku hanya orang luar, aku akan tetap mencampuri mereka. Aku sungguh tidak tahan melihat kejahatan Neji yang terus-menerus kepada Shion.

"KAU SUDAH MULAI LANCANG, HAH?" bentak Neji dan tangannya telah siap untuk menampar Shion.

'PLAK'

"Lebih baik besok kau memakai rok saja!"

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada orang yang telah lancang kepadanya. Saat tangannya hendak mendarat, seseorang menahannya.

"Apa katamu?"

"Lelaki sejati tidak akan pernah menyakiti perempuan. Entah itu perkataan atau perilaku. Jangan mentang-mentang perempuan itu tidak bisa melawan, kau merasa berkuasa!" tantangku.

Dilemparkannya Shion lalu menghempaskan tangannya yang masih dipegang olehku.

"Lebih baik kau urus saja urusanmu sendiri! JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU!" bentaknya lagi dan langsung mendaratkan tangannya ke wajah Naruto.

Aku yang menyadari itu, dengan sigap menghindari pukulan yang dilayangkan Neji.

"Refleks yang bagus!" pujinya.

Neji terus saja melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan kepadaku, sedangkan aku hanya menangkis tanpa ingin melawan.

"Dengar Neji! Aku tidak ingin melawanmu! Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik! Jangan sampai ada perkelahian."

"TIDAK USAH JADI SOK PAHLAWAN KESIANGAN!"

Pukulan demi pukulan tanpa henti terus dilakukan Neji. Orang ini seperti tidak lelah. Aku saja sudah cukup kewalahan melawannya.

Dari belakang ku bisa merasakan seseorang mengarahkan pukulan padaku. Sambil memegang tangan Neji, langsung kulempar tubuh Neji kearah temannya yang akan menyerangku. Setelah itu, lagi-lagi dari belakang seseorang melayangkan tongkat padaku. Reflex aku melompat ke atas saat tongkat itu diarahkan ke bawahku.

Huh, mereka beraninya melawan dari belakang! Sungguh licik! Sekali lagi Neji mengarahkan tinjunya tanpa persiapanku. Lagi-lagi aku reflex menangkisnya dengan tanganku.

'BUK'

Tanpa kusadari bahwa aku telah lengah. Seseorang memukulku dari belakang yang membuatku terjatuh. Kemudian aku diangkat oleh kedua temannya. Kedua tanganku ditahan oleh mereka. Dengan mudahnya Neji meninju wajahku.

"Kau harus mendapatkan pelajaran atas kelancanganmu, Namikaze Naruto! Hiiiyaaaat!"

'PLAK'

"Seharusnya kalian tidak boleh membuat keributan di sekolah milik ayahku!" ucap seseorang yang berdiri di samping Neji.

Semua orang terbelalak oleh kedatangan Uchiha Sasuke yang otomatis menghentikan pertunjukan action ini. Kedua orang yang menahanku langsung melepaskanku begitu saja. sedangkan Neji sendiri membuang mukanya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Awas kau!" ancamnya padaku.

Aku masih merintih kesakitan memegangi wajahku yang sepertinya mulai berdarah dan membiru.

"Ayo!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke! Kau datang di saat yang tepat. Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih bisa bangun." Kataku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Shion menghampiriku. "Biar aku yang mengobatimu."

Sasuke membopongku menuju UKS. Setelah itu, dia pergi bersama Sakura dan meninggalkanku dengan Shion.

Jika tadi aku tidak bersama Sakura, Sasuke pasti tidak akan datang membantuku. Dan jika tidak ada bantuan, sudah dipastikan kalau aku akan masuk rumah sakit. Tiga lawan satu itu tidak adil, apalagi mereka menyerangku di belakang.

Mereka saja yang tidak tahu kalau dulunya sekolah ini, tou-chan kulah yang mendirikan. Setelah itu kepemilikannya diubah menjadi milik ayah Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tou-chan hanya mengatakan bahwa suatu hari nanti aku akan mengetahuinya sendiri. Jika saja sekolah ini masih milik tou-chan, apa mereka masih berani melawanku?

"ITTAI!" rintihku saat Shion menempelkan kapas yang sudah dibasahi oleh alcohol. "Jangan terlalu keras! Aww, sungguh sakit sekali!"

Tiba-tiba Shion menjauhkan begitu saja tangannya.

"Gomen, Naruto! Karena aku, kau jadi babak belur begini. Aku jadi tidak enak padamu." Lirihnya.

Gadis ini malah menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tapi, arigatou karena kau telah menyelamatkanku." Lanjutnya.

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Aku masih memperhatikannya. apa gadis ini belum menyadari kalau aku menyukainya? Orang bilang kalau kepekaan perempuan itu sangatlah kuat. Tapi buktinya?

…

Normal POV

"Namikaze Naruto! Setelah ini, akan kuberi kau pelajaran! Aku tidak takut dengan orang tuamu! Kita lihat siapa yang lebih berkuasa! Tunggu saja!"

Tanpa Naruto sadari, seseorang dari balik pintu mengucapkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti janji atau sumpah.

…

.

.

.

To be continue

* * *

.

.

Balasan review :

Lavienda : Yap!

Byakugan no Hime : ohh yaa? Siapa author-nya itu teh? Apa sama kaya cerita ini? Hehe :D

Cuka-san : Ok! ;)

Dinda : pair awalnya emang NaruShion, tapi selanjutnya bakal NaruHina. Tenang kok! Amaya emang gak mau Naruto berakhir sama yang lain :D. ikutin terus yaa ceritanya! ;)

* * *

Amaya's note :

Hai minna-san! Gimana kabarnya? Alhamdulillah ya!

Apakah chapter ini memuaskan? Sepertinya tidak :(

Pairing dari fic ini awalnya emang NaruShion. Menceritakan kisah cinta pertama Naruto. Selanjutnya bentuk balas dendam Naruto kepada Neji lewat Hinata. Tapi akhirnya, malah dia yang terjebak. Kenapa sih Naruto memperalat Hinata? Nanti bakal ada penjelasannya. Kenapa sih harus ada NaruShion? Kan namanya juga ngalakon heula :D

Tenang aja! Ini baru awal cerita. Amaya gak janji kalau selanjutnya akan lebih seru. Tapi Amaya jamin kalau 1, 2 atau 3 chapter lagi, pairingnya berubah menjadi NaruHina. Cerita ini udah Amaya susun dari awal dan udah nyampe tamat. Sebelumnya Amaya bikin cerita ini bukan tokoh yang ada di Naruto. Tapi tokoh yang Amaya udah karang sendiri. Tapi sekarang cerita itu ngilang di laptop dan gak ada di mana-mana

Duh, malah curhat :D

Sekian dari Amaya. terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca. Jangan lupa untuk beri komentarnya di kotak review ya! makasih juga buat yang udah menambahkan fic ini ke favorite dan yang udah ngefollow. Ikutin terus yaa cerita fanfiction dari Amaya! bye! ;) :*


	3. BAB II : CHAPTER 2

Balasan review :

Rahmahime : nih lanjut. Makasih ya pujiannya :). Insha Allah bakal seru.

Cuka-san : soal Hinata, nanti juga ada penjelasannya. Tunggu aja yang sabar ya! :D. ikutin aja terus ceritanya :)

Byakugan no Hime : kasian banget Narutonya :( jadi korban harkos.

Win : sipo (y)

Triavivi354 : makasih yaa! :)

ra-chan : gak banyak kok. NaruShion cuma awalan buat menuju ke NaruHina

lalalili : soal Tenten belum kepikiran. Tapi nanti Amaya bakal pertimbangin buat adanya Tenten

dinda : iyaa ga ya? Hehe. Ikutin terus aja ya ceritanya. Nanti bakal ada penjelasannya.

atha hime'chan : syukur atuh kalau suka mah. Duh, Amaya gak bisa bikin lemon. Maaf ya! :')

.

.

.

* * *

"Konbanwa, ba-san! Bolehkan aku masuk?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut panjang setelah membungkuk hormat.

Sang calon mertua yang menyambutnya tersenyum senang melihat lelaki itu mengunjunginya. "Silahkan, nak! Shion sedang berada di kamarnya."

"Ohh begitu. Apa dia sudah tidur? Kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjunginya besok saja."

"Ahh anak itu! Ba-san tidak tahu. Sedari tadi dia terus di kamarnya. Masuk saja dan tengok dia, Neji!"

Lelaki berambut panjang yang dipanggil Neji itu tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju kamar Shion.

Sedangkan gadis yang dimaksud, setelah melihat ada seseorang yang datang ke rumahnya, langsung membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu masuk kamar dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

'Ceklek'

Membuka pintu, sepasang mata lavendernya tertuju pada sosok yang mungkin saja telah tertidur. Namun, tanpa mempedulikan sang empu telah tidur atau belum, Neji masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Tanpa ragu, lelaki itu berjalan kearah pemilik kamar.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur. Bangunlah!" ucapnya tegas.

Tak kunjung mendapat respon, Neji mulai kesal. Padahal barusan dia mendengar pintu kamar ini ditutup. Menandakan kalau gadis ini berpura-pura tidur.

"Sekali lagi, bangunlah! Atau aku yang akan memaksamu untuk bangun!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, Shion belum mau membuka matanya. Gadis ini sungguh keras kepala, pikir Neji.

Dengan kasar, Neji menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Shion dan membuat sang empunya terkejut bukan main.

"Ayo ikut aku!"

Neji langsung menarik tangan Shion keluar kamarnya.

"Ba-san, kami akan mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Shion akan menginap di apartemenku malam ini." Kata Neji yang langsung membawa Shion keluar setelah ibu Shion mengangguk setuju.

Setelah Neji menghentikan mobilnya di apartemennya, dengan keras dia membawa tunangannya ke dalam kamar apartemen miliknya. Karena telah jauh dari pandangan keluarganya, lelaki itu merasa bebas untuk melakukan apa saja di belakang mereka, selama tunangannya ini tidak membuka mulut.

"Kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Shion menggeleng.

"Kulihat, kalian dekat akhir-akhir ini."

Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau dan lelaki Namikaze itu. kalian selalu bersama. Apa kau telah tidur dengannya?"

"Apa?"

Tubuhnya semakin bergetar saat Neji mendekatkan dirinya dan membuatnya mundur ke belakang.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Ternyata kau tidak ada bedanya dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana yang datang padaku untuk memeras uangku atau terpikat oleh ketampananku."

Akhirnya punggung Shion telah menyentuh tembok sehingga wajahnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah Neji.

"Ataukah lelaki itu yang memaksamu? Dia membayarmu dengan membelikan barang mewah? Ahh aku lupa kalau dulunya si Naruto itu sangat miskin. Mungkin saja kau yang memanjakannya, ya kan?"

'PLAK'

"JAGA UCAPANMU! NARUTO TIDAK SEPERTIMU!" bentak Shion setelah menampar tunangannya sendiri.

"Ohh, sekarang kau telah berani pada tunanganmu sendiri? Baiklah! Aku akan memberikan pelajaran pada perempuan yang telah dekat dengan lelaki yang telah membuatku di drop out. Dan bandingkanlah aku dan dia saat di ranjang."

Seringai Neji semakin lebar saat melihat wajah pucat Shion. Selanjutnya adalah kekejaman Neji pada tunangannya sendiri. Lelaki itu menampar Shion dan membantingnya ke atas ranjang. Lalu melakukan hal tak senonoh pada gadis malang itu.

…

* * *

 **Between Love and Hate**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruShion (sementara)

Rate : M (for some reason)

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung, pasaran (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

...

Naruto POV

Suasana di dalam sini menjadi hening. Tak ada yang mau membuka mulut. Sedari tadi aku menunggunya untuk berbicara, tapi dia tak kunjung bersuara. Wajahnya terus murung tanpa ingin berbicara.

"Hiks… hiks…!"

Dan sekarang aku malah melihatnya menangis. Suara isakanlah yang kudengar. Aku semakin tidak mengerti!

"Tolong katakan yang jelas! Aku tidak mengerti kau ini kenapa karena kau malah menangis. Apa Neji melakukan sesuatu lagi padamu?" tanyaku.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Gadis ini terus menangsi tanpa henti. Mungkin dengan pelukan dan dekapan akan membuatnya sedikit tenang.

'Plak'

Tapi yang terjadi adalah dia menepis tanganku.

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Aku jadi semakin bingung dengan sikapnya itu. wanita memang sulit dimengerti!

"Aku kotor! Bajingan itu telah menodaiku! Tangan kotornya menyentuh seluruh tubuhku!" ucapnya.

Aku membelalakan mataku. Walaupun ucapannya memang kurang jelas, tapi aku dapat mengerti apa yang dia maksud. Lalu Shion membuka baju seragamnya.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku panic.

Namun setelah melihat apa yang terjadi, baru kumengerti. Shion ingin memperlihatkan kulitnya yang dipenuhi bekas kecupan serta lebam. Ada juga luka bekas cambukan yang telah mengering.

Dasar Neji bajingan! Berani-benarinya dia menodai tunangannya sendiri! Jika saja kau baik dan dapat membahagiakan Shion, aku rela melepasnya demi kau. Tapi jika seperti ini, aku tidak akan mundur!

Perlahan, aku memeluk tubuh rapuh itu dari belakang sambil memakaikan kembali seragamnya.

"Tidak apa-apa! Meski kau seperti ini, aku selalu tetap mencintaimu. Mendengar perlakuan tunanganmu, aku menjadi semakin ingin melindungimu." Ucapku.

Yah, meski kau tidak lagi suci, rasa ini tetaplah tidak berubah. Hanya saja, aku ingin kau menjauh dari Neji. Lepaskanlah dia, dan datanglah padaku!

…

Normal POV

Sekolah sudah lama sepi. Matahari mulai menenggelamkan dirinya yang mengakibatkan cahaya jingga yang semakin memudar.

Ada satu orang lagi yang masih di perpustakaan. Akhirnya sekarang dia membereskan semua buku serta laptopnya. Kenapa dia memilih mengerjakan di sini dan bukan di rumah? itu karena dia ingin hari ini juga semua pekerjaannya selesai sudah! Jika di rumah, dia akan malas dan memilih tidur.

'DRRRRTTT DRRRRRTTT'

Tiba-tiba bunyi getaran beserta nada dering handphone-nya, seperti menuntutnya untuk segera mengangkatnya. Sebelah alisnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat nama orang yang memanggilnya.

" _Kushina-basan? Tumben sekali!"_ pikirnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, orang itu menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda itu ke telinganya.

"Moshi-moshi, Kushina-basan!" ucapnya.

" _Sasuke-kun, apa anakku bersamamu?"_ tanya penelfon itu dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, basan! Aku masih di sekolah. Kulihat Naruto sudah pulang sedari tadi." Jawabnya.

" _Naruto-kun belum pulang sejak tadi. Padahal dia sudah menghubungi basan untuk pulang lebih cepat. Jikalau akan ada urusan mendadak, pasti dia sudah menghubungi basan. Dan basan sudah menelfonnya, tapi tidak ada jawaban."_ Jelasnya.

Hah? Padahal Naruto sudah mengatakan kalau dia akan pulang cepat hari ini karena orang tuanya ada di rumah. Sasuke yakin Naruto sudah ada di rumah sekarang. kecuali, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak ceroboh itu.

" _Sasuke-kun, tolong cari lagi dia. Basan sangat khawatir. Basan pernah kehilangannya, dan sekarang basan tidak ingin hal itu terjadi lagi. Jika sesuatu terjadi pada anakku_ _—_ _"_

Dari jendela, Sasuke bisa melihat seluit lelaki berambut panjang dan memakai seragam sekolah berjalan bersama beberapa temannya.

"Wakatta! Aku akan mencarinya untukmu. Aku juga khawatir pada Naruto."

'Klik'

Setelah mengucapkan salam dan Kushina berterima kasih padanya, Sasuke memutuskan sambungannya dan segera mencari si baka Dobe itu ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Halaman sekolah, ruang kelas, toilet, ruang guru, lapangan, ruang olahraga, sudah dilewatinya. Kemana lagi dia harus mencari sekarang?

"AAAARRRRRGHHHHH!"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan saat dia duduk di tangga. Suara berasal dari gudang di lantai dua.

Suara rintihan itu semakin terdengar jelas dan keras saat dia berjalan mendekati pintu gudang. Bulukuduk Sasuke semakin merinding karena takut jika itu bukan suara orang yang dicarinya. Bisa saja dia adalah orang asing atau orang yang akan berbuat jahat kepadanya. Nyawanya bisa terancam. Dan yang lebih menakutkan lagi, Sasuke takut jika itu adalah makhluk astral. Menginat sekarang sudah gelap, semua hal itu bisa saja terjadi kan?

Pasalnya, Sasuke tidak tahu harus mencari Naruto kemana lagi. Selain di sekolah, tempat yang sering Naruto kunjungi adalah rumahnya, rumah Sakura, dan kantor Minato. Tidak ada lagi tempat yang Naruto sering kunjungi selain tempat-tempat itu. jika saja Naruto pergi ke rumah Sakura, Sakura pasti sudah menghubunginya sekarang. dan jika si Dobe itu pergi ke kantor ayahnya, Kushina tidak akan menelfonnya.

'CEKLEK'

"UUGHHHHH!"

Mata Sasuke terbelalak melihat keadaan orang yang sudah ditemukannya di sini. Di sisi lain dia senang karena dia adalah Naruto. Tapi di sisi lain, dia khawatir karena temannya itu terlihat sangat tidak baik. Tubuhnya berbaring dan kedua tangannya diikat di belakang dengan kondisinya yang babak belur. Dan yang paling menghkhawatirkan adalah mulutnya yang mengeluarkan buih seperti sudah keracunan. Namun Sasuke sedikit lega karena sepertinya ini belum terlambat karena Naruto masih sadar walaupun kedua matanya melotot.

…

* * *

To be continue

…

* * *

...

Amaya's note :

Libur tlah tiba! Hore! \\(^o^)/

Kondisi Amaya udah mulai drop lagi :(. Tapi Alhamdulillah masih bisa berpikir. Untuk penulis, berpikir adalah modal utama. Kalau Amaya dikasih sakit kepala, udah weh gak akan bisa ngelanjutin fanfic.

Kayaknya fic ini bakal lebih cepet selesai daripada yang '2 in 1' sama yang 'Dua Cincin'. Karena fic ini udah pernah Amaya bikin. Jadi, tinggal inget-inget tuh alurnya.

Amaya sedih nih karena gak bisa lanjutin fic SasuSaku yang 'Menggapaimu'. Udah ngeblank pisan sama ceritanya.

Gak apa-apa ya curhat sedikit? :3

Udah cukup kok! :D

Arigatou untuk para reader yang sudah membaca fic ini. Amaya bersyukur Karena ternyata fic ini banyak yang suka. Sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, tolong beri komentarnya di kotak review ini ya! ;)


	4. BAB II : CHAPTER 3

Balasan review :

Triavivi354 : di bab 3 udah langsung ke NaruHina. NaruShion udah selesai di chapter ini. Jadi chapter selanjutnya udah ke NaruHina.

YA : InshaAllah Amaya usahain lebih panjang lagi.

Byakugan no Hime : sebenernya Naruto itu kuat, tapi dia terlalu lembut. Dan dia bisa lemah karna cinta :D

Ina : nanti ada penjelasannya di chapter ini :)

lililala : kali-kali atuh yang baik dijadiin jahat dan yang biasanya suka jadi jahat, dijadiin baik :D. Makasih doa sama semangatnya ya! :)

Dinda : emm, liat deh nanti :3

Cuka-san : sad ending? Ide yang bagus. Bisa jadi buat NaruShion mah. Tapi gak buat NaruHina. Makasih buat dukungannya ya! :)

Reader Abal : iyaa udah.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Between Love and Hate**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruShion (sementara)

Rate : M (for some reason)

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung, pasaran (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Naruto POV

Kucoba membuka mataku dengan malas. Sedikit pusing karena silaunya lampu. Seluruh tubuhku sakit. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Di mana aku?

Kulihat ke samping, ada kaa-chan dan tou-chan yang sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu bahwa aku sudah bangun.

Terakhir yang kuingat adalah aku yang disekap di gudang sekolah setelah dibuat babak belur oleh Neji dan teman-temannya. Dan dia menyuntikkan sesuatu entah apa itu padaku. Kemudian, yang kulihat adalah Sasuke yang datang padaku sebelum pemandangan menjadi gelap. Setelah itu tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Ada sejenis narkotika memasuki system tubuhnya. Dosisnya cukup tinggi, itu yang menyebabkan anak Anda mengeluarkan buih dari mulutnya."

"Anak kami adalah anak baik-baik. Tidak mungkin dia menggunakan barang seperti itu!" bantah kaa-chan setelah mendengar penjelasan dari dokter itu.

Ternyata si Neji bajingan itu menyuntikan narkoba kepadaku? Sungguh sial! Aku akan dicap sebagai anak yang tidak baik oleh orang tuaku dan orang lain pula.

"Ya mungkin saja ada orang yang sengaja menyuntikan zat itu. karena sepertinya ini pertama kalinya. Jika sudah menggunakan jarum suntik yang tidak steril dan berkali-kali, tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa Naruto-san akan menderita AIDS."

Tentu saja! aku ini anak baik dan tidak akan pernah menyentuh barang haram itu. dengan Narkoba, aku bisa membunuh masa depanku sendiri. Lagi pula, untuk apa menggunakan barang-barang itu jika aku sudah memiliki segalanya? Aku juga tidak mau merusak tubuhku karena aku masih ingin menikah. Haha!

"Beruntung Naruto-san cepat-cepat dibawa kemari. Karena jika telat, Naruto-san akan mengalami koma karena overdosis."

Ya, keberuntungan masih berpihak padaku. Aku sudah pernah merasakan hidup serba kekurangan. Tapi, sekarang ternyata lebih sulit lagi. Jika saja Sasuke tidak menemukanku, aku pasti sudah mati.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil kaa-chan yang ternyata sudah menyadari kalau aku sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya tou-chan.

"Tidak begitu baik." Jawabku parau. "Seluruh tubuhku masih terasa sakit dan perutku mual."

Dokter langsung memeriksaku dengan teliti. Ugghh, rasanya tidak enak berlama-lama di sini. Aku ingin pulang! Aku pernah merasakan makanan rumah sakit dan rasanya sungguh tidak enak. Aku juga tidak suka dengan jarum suntik. Bau obat-obatan pun membuat kepalaku semakin pusing.

"Naruto-san harus dirawat selama beberapa hari sampai kondisinya benar-benar pulih." Ujar dokter itu.

Aku memasang wajah kesal dan meminta tou-chan untuk membujuk dokter agar aku bisa dirawat di rumah saja. tapi harapan hanyalah angan-angan. Tou-chan mengatakan tidak padaku.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Shion. Bagaimana keadaan gadis itu sekarang? apa Neji berbuat sesuatu lagi padanya? kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam! Jika saja waktu itu Neji tidak menyuntikkan narkoba ke tubuhku dan tidak mengikatku, dia dan teman-temannya pasti sudah habis olehku.

…

Sudah seminggu lamanya aku di rumah sakit, akhirnya aku diizinkan pulang. Dan seminggu kemudian, aku melaksanakan ujian sekolah. Aku senang karena ini adalah tingkat terakhir untuk menjadi siswa. Sebenarnya aku ingin bekerja di perusahaan tou-chan. Tapi dia menyuruhku untuk kuliah. Padahal aku sudah bosan belajar.

Ujian yang sudah selesai setelah seminggu lamanya, ekskul basket mengadakan pertemuan terakhir karena semua siswa yang setingkat denganku akan berhenti. Ada yang mengganjalku saat ini karena Shion tidak hadir di pertemuan ini. Padahal biasanya dia sangat rajin untuk menghadiri ekskul basket ini. Pikiranku tidak focus karena ada perasaan tidak enak.

'DRRRTTT DRRRRTTT'

Kubuka handphone saat mendengar suara getar yang menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Ada e-mail dari seseorang yang tidak kukenal. Saat kubuka, aku terkejut membaca isi pesannya.

' _TEMUI AKU DI BANGUNAN BEKAS PABRIK ATAU DIA AKAN MATI! DAN JANGAN ADA YANG TAHU!'_

Itulah isinya dan ada lampiran yang menampilkan foto Shion yang terikat di kursi.

Sial! Ini pasti Neji! Dia mengancamku dengan menggunakan Shion. Kali ini tidak ada ampun lagi untukmu!

Seperti kesetanan, aku berlari meninggalkan kelas. Tujuanku hanyalah menyelamatkan Shion. Namun, ada tangan yang menahanku setelah aku berada di luar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Shion dalam bahaya!" sahutku.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau itu jebakan? Neji menginginkanmu. Biarkanlah saja."

Aku menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Aku tahu hal itu. tapi kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam. Silahkan hajar aku sepuasnya asal dia melepaskan Shion.

…

Aku menatap bangunan tua yang tampak angker ini. Aku yakin mereka ada di sini. Jika aku masuk ke dalam, nyawaku pun ikut terancam. Tapi jika tidak, Shion tidak akan bisa diselamatkan. Maka dari itu, aku sengaja tidak mematikan GPS di smartphone-ku. Biasanya tou-chan akan mencariku lewat hal ini. Dia adalah orang yang cepat dalam bertindak.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku memasuki gedung tua ini. Dari kejauhan aku bisa melihat Shion yang masih terikat di kursi. Secara tiba-tiba, pintu tertutup dan ruangan ini semakin gelap. Dari belakang Shion, muncullah seseorang yang tak lagi asing di mataku. Lelaki berambut panjang dan matanya yang beriris putih.

"Okaenari, Namikaze Naruto! Atau harus kupanggil, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya sinis.

Jadi, dia sudah tahu masa laluku? Cih, silahkan saja! hal itu tidak penting untukmu. Aku tidak akan malu jika dahulu aku pernah miskin. Meski begitu, aku tidak menjadi berandalan sepertimu, Hyuuga Neji!

"Lepaskan Shion, Hyuuga! Dia tidak bersalah padamu." Ujarku dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak semudah itu!"

Lalu Neji menjentikan jarinya. Para bawahannya langsung memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerangku. Saat mereka menyerangku, aku melawannya dan berhasil menjatuhkan mereka.

"Berhenti!" teriak Neji.

Mataku terbelalak melihat apa yang dia lakukan. Tangannya yang memegang pistol, diarahkan ke kepala Shion.

"Aku ingin melihatmu hancur di depan kekasihmu. Jika kau melawan sedikit saja, dia akan mati!" ancamnya.

Sial! Kali ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Saat aku bergerak untuk melawan mereka sedikit saja, Neji semakin menekankan pistolnya ke kepala Shion. Jadi kubiarkan orang-orang ini menghajarku. Padahal aku baru saja masuk rumah sakit, tapi tubuhku kembali terluka.

"Cukup! Kali ini aku belum puas melihatmu babak belur sepert ini." Lalu pistolnya diarahkan kepadaku. "Aku ingin kau mati!" ucapnya.

"Tidak! Jangan, Neji!" teriak Shion.

Aku yang masih merangkak dan terbatuk-batuk hanya bisa melihat Neji menarik pelatuk.

'DOOORRR'

Suara tembakan terdengar menggema di ruangan ini. Kali ini aku hanya bisa diam dan mungkin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada orang-orang yang kusayangi. Setidaknya aku melakukan tugasku untuk melindungi seseorang yang kucintai sebelum aku benar-benar pergi.

Namun, yang kurasakan bukanlah kesakitan. Tapi sebuah pelukan yang menghalangi peluru menembus tubuhku. Entah sejak kapan ikatan Shion terlepas. Dengan cepat dia berlari kearahku dan melindungiku dengan pelukannya yang membungkus tubuhku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

Tubuhku mematung.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanyaku.

"Uhuk uhuk—" dia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah. "Perjalananmu masih panjang, Naruto-kun! Uhuk..uhuk…—"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Bertahanlah!" bentakku.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." dia menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi."

"Shion…" ucapku sambil bercucuran air mata.

Perlahan, tangannya terangkat memegang pipiku dan menghapus air mataku.

"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun! Sayonara!" serunya dengan terbata-bata.

Tangan itu kembali terjatuh. Matanya tertutup menyembunyikan iris violetnya. Aku menangis histeris. Sungguh aku tidak menyangka. Niatku untuk melindungi Shion, malah dia yang melindungiku. Sepertinya takdir tak berpihak kepadaku.

Dapat kudengar orang-orang dari luar sana mendobrak pintu masuk. Hentakan kaki menggema di ruangan ini. Para polisi itu menangkap Neji beserta bawahannya. Sedangkan yang aku hanya diam mematung. Untuk menangis lagi pun aku tak sanggup. Mataku mengarah pada wajah Shion, tapi sebenarnya pandanganku begitu kosong. Kejadian ini membuatku semakin membenci Neji. Mata si bajingan itu tidak akan kulupakan.

…

* * *

To be continue

…

* * *

.

.

.

Amaya's note :

Maaf karena sebelumnya Amaya memberikan pairing NaruShion. Untuk chapter depan udah lanjut ke NaruHina.

Terima kasih untuk para reader yang sudah mau membaca, termasuk silent reader. Makasih juga buat yang udah mereview, memfollow, dan menambahkan fic ini ke favorite. Sebelum meninggalkan fic ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak jika tidak keberatan. ;)


	5. BAB III : CHAPTER 1

Balasan review :

lope-lope : mirip? Ngga ahh! Dari miripnya juga, mungkin Cuma kebetulan aja. Ini fic asli hasil dari imajinasi Amaya sendiri.

Dinda : ini udah :)

momo yui-chan : udah nih :D

Triavivi354 : iyaa, duh! chapter depan udah masuk ke bab NaruHina.

Once98 : bakal diusahain lagi ;)

Guest : Amaya bakal selesaikan kok. Maaf kalau mengecewakan karena waktu dan uang Amaya juga terbatas.

Sabaku no Mei : Hinata gak sembunyi kok, tapi ada di chapter ini. Duh, soal Naruto yang masih kecil, kayaknya kamu Mei-san harus baca lagi deh yang chapter pertama. Soal ortu Neji dan Shion, jangan ditanya deh. Shion itu anak yang penurut, haha! :)

…

.

.

.

* * *

 **Between Love and Hate**

By Amaya Katsumi

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Family

Pairing : NaruHina

Rate : M (for some reason)

Warning : Typo, gak jelas, gak nyambung, pasaran (dan kesalahan lainnya)

Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Hilir mudik kerumunan manusia di dalam kampus Konoha University. Tanpa kupedulikan tatapan para kaum hawa yang memandangku dengan pandangan anehnya, aku terus berjalan ke dalam kelas fakultas ekonomi.

Sekali lagi kutekankan, jika mungkin ada yang melupakanku, maka aku dengan senang hati memperkenalkan diriku lagi. Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Ayahku merupakan seorang hokage yang memimpin kota ini dan melaksanakan bisnisnya dengan membangun sekolah-sekolah di kota ini. Dan ibuku kadang menemani ayahku untuk pergi bekerja yang sering keluar kota, meninggalkanku sendiri di dalam rumah megah.

Sejak kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, kepribadianku berubah drastic. Rambutku dipangkas menjadi lebih pendek untuk membuang sial. Aku yang dulunya ceria dan bawel, sekarang menjadi lebih pendiam dan dingin. demi melampiaskan semua rasa gundahku, dengan senang hati aku menerima tawaran para wanita yang ingin menyerahkan tubuhnya kepadaku bahkan tanpa dibayar sekalipun. aku pun sebenarnya ingin langsung bekerja dengan tou-chan di kantornya karena aku sudah malas berkutat dengan pelajaran yang merepotkan. Tapi, tuntutan tou-chan untuk menyekolahkanku yang tidak bisa kubantah. Dia mengatakan kalau aku boleh bergabung dengan syarat aku harus kuliah minimal sampai gelar sarjana.

Sedikit flashback beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ketika aku bangun kesiangan karena begadang semalaman mengerjakan deadline, aku buat terkejut karena kaa-chan menyuruhku berdandan yang rapi. Ternyata ada teman tou-chan yang ingin menjodohkan anak gadisnya denganku.

Tentu saja aku menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan itu. apalagi mereka dari keluarga yang sama dengan si bajingan itu. mata mereka begitu sama dengannya. Mata itu adalah mata yang kubenci. Namun apalah dayaku yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan tou-chan yang memaksaku.

…

Flashback

 _Pagi itu, aku sedikit heran dengan suasana rumah seperti sedang gugup. Tiba-tiba kaa-chan membangunkanku dan memerintahkan aku untuk langsung mandi dan berdandan sangat rapi. Seperti akan pergi ke pesta saja._

 _Setelah itu, aku turun ke bawah bersama kaa-chan. Di ruang tamu telah ada tou-chan yang duduk dan berbincang dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang di sampingnya ada dua perempuan yang kupikir adalah istri dan anaknya._

 _Lalu aku duduk di antara tou-chan dan kaa-chan yang bersebelahan dengan keluarga teman tou-chan. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak saat ini. Karena mata ketiga orang di depanku ini adalah mata seorang yang kubenci._

" _Naruto, kenalkan!" ucap tou-chan. "Mereka adalah keluarga Hyuuga."_

" _Aku Hyuuga Hiashi. Dan ini istriku, dan Hinata, anakku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri dan keluarganya._

" _Hinata baru pulang dari luar negeri dan langsung kami bawa kemari." Lanjut istri dari Hyuuga itu._

" _Katakan, apa ada sebenarnya ini, tou-chan?" tanyaku._

" _ITTE!" rintihku setelah kakiku diinjak kaa-chan._

" _Naruto, sopanlah sedikit!" omel kaa-chan._

" _Kedatangan mereka kemari, karena kami akan menjodohkanmu dengan Hinata." Ucap tou-chan._

 _Mataku membulat. Lalu aku mengangkat tubuhku dari tempatku duduk menghadap ke tou-chan._

" _Apa-apaan ini, tou-chan?" tanyaku dengan nada tinggi._

" _Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap kaa-chan mencoba mengembalikan posisiku._

" _Aku tidak mau dijodohkan! Aku tidak setuju dengan ini, tou-chan! Apalagi aku ditunangkan dengan dia!" bentakku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah Hinata._

" _Mau tidak mau, kau tetap akan bertunangan dengan Hinata. Kalian bisa memulai pendekatan terlebih dahulu agar saling mengenal sebelum akhirnya menikah." Balas tou-chan dengan nada sama tingginya denganku._

 _Dengan perasaan kecewa dan marah, aku pergi ke kamar meninggalkan ruang yang menjadi tempatku berdebat._

" _NARUTO!" panggil kaa-chan namun tidak kudengar._

 _Dapat kudengar dan sedikit kulihat tou-chan dan kaa-chan meminta maaf sambil membungkuk kepada keluarga itu._

" _Maafkan perlakuan anak kami! Belakangan ini dia agak sedikit sensitive." Ucap kaa-chan sambil membungkuk._

End flashback

…

Lalu beginilah aku sekarang. sudah 3 bulan aku menjalani pertunangan ini. Namun aku menyembunyikannya dari public. Gadis itu memang satu kampus denganku. Tapi tidak pernah sekali pun aku bertegur sapa dengannya. Aku hanya berbicara seperlunya saat tidak ada orang lain yang melihat.

Saat ini aku sedang merenung memikirkan semua itu di kantin sendirian. Sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah lagi, tapi aku tidak ingin pulang dulu karena percuma saja berada di sana. Sunyi di dalam rumah yang luas. Namun jika di sekolah, kadang aku ditemani sahabatku atau menunggu wanita datang untuk menggodaku. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan pulang ke rumah dan mengucapkan salam tanpa ada yang menjawab.

"Hei, Naruto!"

Kudengar suara seseorang memanggilku. Lalu orang itu duduk bersamaku dengan lelaki yang sangat kukenal.

"Sudah lama sekali, dobe!"

"Ya, kalian selalu sibuk sendiri." Sahutku.

"Hei, kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada masalah? Ceritakan pada kami!" kata Sakura.

Aku diam sebentar untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya sedikit curhat pada kedua sahabatku. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku dijodohkan." Ucapku.

"Hah?"

"Dengan Hyuuga Hinata."

"Ohh, aku kenal dengannya." Ucap Sakura. "Dia sekelas denganku. Gadis cantik yang pemalu itu adalah adik dari Hyuuga Neji."

What? Kenapa aku baru tahu? Dia adik dari bajingan keparat itu! kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?

Tanpa kedua orang ini ketahui, aku menyeringai saat ide terlintas di pikiranku. Kurasa ini akan menarik. Karena kudengar si Neji itu begitu menyayangi adiknya. Dan baru kusadari kalau adiknya itu adalah Hinata.

Bersiaplah Hinata! Welcome to the hell!

…

Normal POV

'BRUUKK'

"ARRRGHHHH!"

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang terjatuh saat ada seseorang yang tanpa sengaja menabraknya. Ditambah lagi rasa perih akibat tangannya yang tersiram oleh air panas dari kuah mie.

"Hyuuga-san, gomenasai! Aku akan mengobati lukamu." Kata orang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri ke ruang kesehatan sambil meringis perih.

Sesampainya di depan ruang kesehatan, telinganya menangkap suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam ruangan. Sedikit mengintip karena takut mengganggu jika dia masuk, matanya malah terbelalak karena disuguhi pemandangan aneh.

Di dalam sana, ada dua orang berbeda gender sedang bercumbu. dan lebih parahnya, pria itu adalah tunangannya! Tangan lelaki itu sudah merambat kemana-mana dan hampir saja membuka pakaian perempuan itu jika saja—

'TRAAAK'

Hinata tidak menjatuhkan sebuah sapu yang ada ditaruh di dekat pintu saat dia akan beranjak pergi dari sana. Semua itu membuat kedua orang di dalam sana menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang menurut mereka mengganggu.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar ketakutan ketika melihat Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dan menatapnya tajam. Dengan penuh emosi, pria itu menarik tangannya sehingga dirinya ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Mengintip privasi orang lain, hah! Apa orang tuamu tidak pernah mengajarkan sopan santun kepadamu, Hyuuga?" sindir Naruto dengan nada pelan namun menyakitkan.

'BRRUUUUK'

Dia menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar. Mengabaikan kalau ada orang lain yang melihatnya, Naruto menjambak rambut gadis yang menjadi tunangannya.

"Hentikan! Sakit!" rintihnya.

"Dengar, Hyuuga! Jika kau berani macam-macam denganku, akan kubuat kau merasakan sakit lebih dari ini." Bisikku pada telinganya.

Setelah itu, Naruto berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hinata sendirian yang tengah menangis tanpa sepengetahuannya. Wanita yang menjadi penontonnya pun ikut keluar menyusul Naruto sambil memandang Hinata dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku tidak percaya Naruto bisa berbuat sekasar itu." ucapnya.

Wajah Naruto tetap datar setelah dibilang seperti itu. matanya memandang punggung wanita yang hampir saja ditidurinya barusan.

Dia sendiri pun tidak percaya kalau dia akan menjadi seperti sekarang. Naruto yang sekarang tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu.

…

Hinata sedikit melamun dalam perjalanan pulang. Dia pulang agak terlambat karena tadi ada kelas tambahan. Dia sedikit merenungkan perkataan sang calon ibu mertua ketika malam pertunangannya dengan Naruto waktu itu.

" _Hinata, kuharap kau bisa merubah Naruto. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa seperti sekarang. padahal dulu dia anak yang ceria, ramah, cerewet, dan sering tersenyum. kami hanya mengetahui jika di saat SMA dia mempunyai musuh yang pernah membuatnya celaka. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah bercerita." Jelas Kushina dengan wajah sedih._

" _Setelah itu, dia berubah menjadi pendiam dan dingin seperti sekarang. bahkan dia menjadi pembangkang. Naruto sering pulang malam dan kadang tidak pulang sampai pagi. Aku selalu mendapat laporan dari para pelayan jika Naruto sering membawa pulang wanita. Kami jadi khawatir soal itu. kuharap kau dapat meluluhkan hati Naruto." Lanjutnya._

 _Setelah itu, Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti dan menurut perkataan Kushina. Wanita berambut merah menyala itu memeluk Hinata sambil menangis._

" _Arigatou, Hinata! Entah kenapa, aku yakin jika kau adalah calon menantu yang cocok untuk kami. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalau aku begitu yakin jika kau adalah yang terbaik untuk putra kami."_

 _Selain karena iba, entah kenapa Hinata merasa kalau dia sangat menyayangi ibu dari tunangannya ini. Kemudian dia memeluk balik Kushina._

Meski dia tidak terlalu menginginkan perjodohan ini, Hinata tetap menyetujuinya karena dia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya. Entah kenapa, Hinata percaya dengan perjodohan ini meski faktanya dia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Hei, nona! Bermainlah sebentar!"

Lamunannya buyar begitu ada seorang pria yang mencegatnya di depan. Lalu Hinata mencoba mengabaikannya dan segera pergi.

Tapi pria itu menarik tangannya begitu erat sehingga Hinata tidak dapat kemana-mana.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?"

"Lepaskan aku!"

Hinata memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri. Bau alcohol menguar dari tubuh dan mulut pria itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

'HAP'

'BUUUGGG'

Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba jatuh ke dalam pelukan seseorang yang merasa sangat dikenalnya. Dan pria yang mencoba berbuat jahat padanya tiba-tiba jatuh setelah dipukul di bagian wajahnya.

Kepala Hinata mendongkak ke atas untuk melihat siapakah pahlawan kesiangan yang telah menolongnya. Tubuhnya sedikit mematung ketika melihat siapa orang itu.

"Naruto-kun!" gumamnya.

…

* * *

To be continue

…

* * *

Amaya's note :

Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu Amaya soal fic ini.

Yang pertama, karena fic ini lama sekali update. Bukannya gak mau lanjutin, tapi Amaya benar-benar punya waktu yang sedikit ditambah emang gak bisa mikir buat cerita berikutnya. Dan juga, Amaya baru beres UAS. Lalu, karena Amaya emang ORANG SUSAH, jadi harus menunggu sampai punya uang biar bisa ngisi kuota atau ke warnet. Dan itu belum menjadi warnenya buka nggaknya dan lemot nggaknya. -_-

Yang kedua, tolong abaikan yang chapter yang BAB 1. Itu Cuma cerita yang Amaya bikin buat alurnya dan sebenarny gak ada hubungannya dengan cerita-cerita berikutnya. Amaya Cuma mau menyampaikan pesan untuk semua, 'kita harus belajar dari masa lalu. Dan sabarlah jika kau mempunyai keinginan yang belum terkabulkan. Karena Tuhan mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik. Juga, jangan menyerah!'. Di sana Naruto pesimis dengan prestasinya dan nilainya yang selalu buruk. Dia pikir, mana bisa dia lulus jika dia memang sudah bodoh dari awalnya? Tapi Iruka menyemangatinya untuk tidak menyerah. Naruto selalu ingin menjadi yang terbaik dan juga ingin sekali bisa bertemu dengan Minato yang menjadi idolanya, tapi semua itu belum pernah terpenuhi. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah anak dari idolanya sendiri, bukan? Dan sang ayah sangat bangga dengan prestasi anaknya.

Dan yang ketiga, soal Neji dan Shion. Tapi kayaknya gak perlu dijelasin, kan?

Dan yang keempat, Amaya paling sebel kalau karya Amaya disebutin ngejiplak karya orang lain. sudah Amaya bilang sebelumnya, kalau Amaya emang terinspirasi dari karya orang lain, Amaya bakal sebutin itu. tapi cerita yang seperti ini mungkin mirip dengan beberapa cerita orang lain. dan Amaya tegaskan kalau cerita yang sedang Amaya buat sekarang sebenarnya cerita yang umum terjadi atau mungkin lebih disebut pasaran. Amaya yakin banyak cerita yang kaya gini dari karya orang lain.

Oke kalau begitu! Maaf buat segala kesalahan yang Amaya buat ya! terima kasih untuk reader yang sudah membaca dan mendukung fic ini. Jangan lupa beri komentarnya di kolom review!


End file.
